


Toll Echoes

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Implied Canon-Typical Child Abuse, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, nobles are bad news at eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Lorenz tells Ignatz about how his meeting with his father went.  (Poorly.)
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Toll Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Death Toll paralogue.

“When a commoner accosts a merchant, kills them, and takes their wares, it is banditry.” Lorenz is shaking with barely-controlled anger. “But when one of our knights is ordered to do the same, that is politics. Politics!”

Ignatz winces. He’s been rubbing Lorenz’s shoulders for the better part of ten minutes trying to calm him down, with no success. “He said all that?”

“Not in so few words. He had a great many pretty words about the position of Gloucester, and considering the larger picture rather than the individual welfare of a handful of commoners,” Lorenz replies. “And after justifying his ‘policy’, he said that I had been fraternizing with the common students too much. Hardly!”

“You do fraternize with us, though…” Ignatz isn’t sure what the exact meaning of ‘fraternize’ is, but he thinks shoulder rubs qualify. “Especially, um, the merchant students.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with my position.” Lorenz huffs. The way he leans back into Ignatz belies his words. “To commit such heinous acts and call them policy would be unacceptable no matter who I do or do not speak to.”

Ignatz suppresses a smile as he says, “Well, thank you anyway for trying.”

“Merely trying is not good enough.” Lorenz is staring at the opposite wall like he could cast Ragnarok on it with his gaze alone. “But to openly oppose my father is impossible.”

“…Was he, um, upset with you? For disagreeing with him?”

Lorenz is quiet.

A vivid memory comes to Ignatz: Lorenz, after losing the White Heron Cup, fearful that his father would disown him for his failure. Some of their classmates had laughed or told Lorenz that it was just a silly dance contest, don’t worry so much, but Lorenz had been on tenterhooks from then until the next time he received a letter from his father.

(”I am the eldest son, but my younger siblings have been taught from birth that they may have to replace me at any time if I should disappoint.”

“Are you ever scared of that happening?”

“Constantly, Ignatz. Constantly.”)

“My father is reasonable,” Lorenz says at last. “The punishment for a first offense is not severe.”

Not for the first time, Ignatz is grateful he wasn’t born a noble. He wants to ask what happened, but the words are stuck in his throat. He hugs Lorenz instead, as tight as he dares.

“I couldn’t ask for comfort from a commoner,” Lorenz says, even as he turns to hug him back properly. “But I suppose I should thank you.”

Ignatz just shakes his head. He doesn’t need thanks, not for this.

“…When I am count.” Lorenz speaks softly, barely audible even at this distance. “I will see that merchants are able to travel safely through my territory, no matter their destination. I will not sacrifice innocent lives for my own grudges. I swear to you that I will put an end to this the moment I am able.”

“I know.” No matter who he fraternized with, Lorenz is too good a person to do anything else… but Ignatz is glad he’s chosen to be close to him, all the same.


End file.
